


Her Taxi Service

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The prisoner has been found guilty,” begins the skinny, grey-haired man standing at the front of the platform with a parchment in hand, “And the penalty is death.”<br/>“Of all the times to be late!” River mutters to herself crossly.<br/>“The sentence will be carried out and may the lord have mercy on your soul.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Taxi Service

_Where is that man!?_ River Song fumes to herself as, with her hands shackled in front of her, she is led up the steps to the foreboding wooden platform.

“Watch the hair,” she warns the hooded man as he places a thick, rough rope round her neck, sliding the knot down to secure it. She looks down at the large crowd that has turned up to watch her hanging - she’d been informed it was the biggest turn out the town had seen and she supposes she should be flattered but she can’t help just feeling that everyone in this century really was rather twisted. There are children’s faces as well as adults peering up at her - and the sound of several babies crying in the crowds.

“The prisoner has been found guilty,” begins the skinny, grey-haired man standing at the front of the platform with a parchment in hand, “And the penalty is death.”

“Of all the times to be late!” River mutters to herself crossly.

“The sentence will be carried out and may the lord have mercy on your soul.”

He signals the executioner and the hooded man places a hand on the trapdoor lever when -

A mercifully familiar voice halts him with a loud shout of “Wait!”

River scans the crowd to quickly locate the Doctor shoving his way through the people. “Wait, wait, wait! He is calling out as he pushes his way to the front, the crowd around him muttering in annoyance. “What’s going on, why are you hanging this woman!?” He demands when he reaches the front.

“Er – and who exactly are _you,_ sir?” The official asks with hostility.

“What do you mean who am I - I’m the mayor of this town, don’t you know your own superior!?”

River rolls her eyes.

“You’re not the mayor -”

“And if you’re not careful you’re going to be fired. Now. What’s this woman done?”

He sniffs and stands up taller. “She broke into and stole an item from the good Lord Montague’s private collection.”

“Oh, for -” the Doctor looks exasperated. “What did I tell you - you can’t just go around taking things you fancy River, the world doesn’t work like that!”

She pouts down at him. “Sorry sweetie, guess I just can’t help myself.”

“What is going on here!?” The official suddenly demands. “Who are you?”

“Oh - whoops. That’s my cover blown then… uhh… well as you’ve probably just guessed I’m not really the mayor I’m… I’m this woman’s… husband, and well, I heard she was being hung so naturally I came to see what that was all about but yes I quite agree if she  _stole_ something then fair enough, go ahead! Never really liked her anyway more of a pain in the neck than anything but before you continue may I just say one final thing to her?”

The official looks confused. “Well - I suppose if you are her husband…”

“Yes, I am,” he locks eyes with River who is regarding him with a raised eyebrow, the picture of coolness even as she stands on a podium with a noose round her neck. “And before you hang her I just want to tell her…” Quick as a flash he whips his sonic out of his pocket, points it at the rope slung round the beam and - “ _Run!_ ” - breaks the rope, setting her free and he holds out his hand for her to grab as she leaps off the platform and then they are running, flat out, shoving their way through the crowd and sprinting down the cobbled streets.

River can’t help a breathless laugh escape her as they fly through the town together. “Cut it a bit close don’t you think sweetie?” She manages to shout over their pounding feet and the shouting of the angry mob.

“Well it was your dodgy co-ordinates!” He shouts back.

“More like your dodgy entering them!”

“There is nothing wrong with my co-ordinate-entering skills!”

“Oh shut up and run sweetie!”

Hands joined, they sprint down a street, take a sharp right and carry on. The Doctor guides them down the cobbled roads and River’s legs burn as she runs and she gasps for breath but she is grinning like a mad-woman. Finally, he tugs them into a narrow alleyway and they dart round the back of a building, slumping against the wall. They both pant hard as the sounds of pounding feet and shouting move past them and start to fade.

She catches his eye and they share a grin but she gives a muffled squeak of surprise when his mouth covers hers and he kisses her briefly but fiercely.

“What was that for?” She asks with wide eyes when he pulls back.

He looks sheepish and shrugs, his hair falling into his eyes, but he knows it’s because she looks so _alive,_ flushed and out of breath with her curls a mess and chest heaving over the top of that bodice she’s wearing as befits the period. How could he _not_ kiss her?

She leans back against the wall, still smiling. “Where’s the Tardis?”

He opens his mouth to reply when, _“There they are!”_

She has only time to swear before the Doctor grabs her hand and they are off again, tearing through alleyways, even vaulting over a fence and running, running and laughing together even as they gasp for breath.

“Here!” He shouts suddenly, triumphant as he hauls her sideways into another alley, and River feels relief flood her as she sees the great blue box looming up ahead. Hurtling inside, they slam they Tardis door behind them and River collapses against it, panting heavily as the Doctor flies up the stairs and mashes directions into the controls, sending them spiraling off into the vortex before the angry mob can find them.

He stops, finally, to take deep breaths as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Why do all your plans involve running?” River complains as still she struggles to regain her breath, a hand on her corseted chest.

“Well if you didn’t insist on constantly getting yourself into trouble there wouldn’t have to be the running!”

She laughs. “Touche.”

“Yes. Now, River.” He rounds on her all of a sudden, striding down the steps and crowding her up against the door, his eyes piercing into hers. “Hand it over.”

She pretends to be baffled. “What?”

“You know what. The chamarlen cylinder , why else would you have bothered breaking in to somewhere like that?”

She narrows her eyes at him, although the effect is a little lessened by her flushed face and heaving chest. “How the hell did you know about that?”

He smirks a little. “I know everything.”

“Please.”

“Okay, well, actually, I was there when it was found, something way out of their time and galaxy that never should have wound up in sixteenth century earth, luckily they assumed it was some sort of roman artifact and I figured it would be safe in a museum that far back in time so left them to it, but in your hands, Miss Song, it could end up anywhere…” He shakes his head. “Hand it over.”

“I don’t have it.”

“River. You were being hung for stealing it.”

“Yes, I know that, but I don’t have it anymore,” she hisses. “They took it off me, obviously.”

“They did?”

“Yes!” She insists. “I was searched before the trial - so it was all for nothing, a big damn waste of time but that’s life I suppose isn’t it?” She seems genuinely annoyed and he is impressed and even briefly wonders if she is perhaps telling the truth.

He is staring at her intently and then leans forward so his lips are hovering just above hers. “River,” he breathes.

“Yes?”

“River.” And he leans in to capture her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply, his hands gripping her corseted waist before one is running lightly up her front to briefly squeeze a breast though the dress before sliding up just that bit more to slip inside -

Quick as a flash, her hand has grabbed his and their lips have parted as they stare at each other.

His eyes narrow. “What’s wrong?”

She clears her throat. “Not here, sweetie.”

He raises his eyebrows. “You’ve never minded before.”

“Well, I mean,” she is avoiding his gaze and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “Not right now, I’m filthy and I need to shower and get out of these damn clothes...”

He grins at her. “I can help with that,” he comments, moving his hands to the ties on the front of her dress only to find her own hands gripping his tightly again.

“Seriously. I… I need to wash before we go any further sweetie.”

“Oh River,” he leans in to kiss her neck. “I don’t care about that.”

“I _do_ ,” she protests. “Let me go honey, I’ve been in a dirty, disgusting prison cell with rats for company for three days - let me tell you I am never complaining about Stormcage again. I need to shower.”

He smiles at that. “Ok,” he suddenly says brightly. “I’ll join you. Could use a shower myself. Come on,” taking her hand he tries to lead her away but she doesn’t move and tugs her hand back.

She fixes him with a look. “I’d really rather you didn’t.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

She shrugs then, and again she’s avoiding his eyes. “Because… I feel filthy. And I just want five minutes to myself with a hot clean shower okay?”

“Oh right. Doesn’t have anything to do with your having hidden the cylinder in your bodice then?”

“What?” She splutters. “N - no! I told you, they took it -”

“River,” Suddenly his gaze isn’t playful anymore, it’s serious and threatening. “I’m not playing games, this is very important, I don’t think you’re aware of the power that thing holds and what it’s capable of doing and I’m pretty damned sure you or whoever you stole it for isn’t planning anything good with it, now _give it to me.”_

She holds his gaze, and he thinks he sees a bit of regret in her eyes. “I can’t.” She sounds apologetic.

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

She sighs heavily. _“Because_ I made a promise to someone, and I have to bring it to them.”

“Who?”

She shakes her head.

His eyebrows raise suddenly. “Me?”

“Sweetie. If it was a future you there would be no problem giving it to now you, would there?”

“Would there?”

“No! It’s not you Doctor, and you can’t have it. I’m sorry but you can’t, you don’t know the damned trouble I had to go to to get this blasted thing -”

“Actually I do, and if you remember correctly it would’ve been a hell of a lot more trouble if I hadn’t have come running to save you.”

She glares at him. “Doctor. You don’t _always_ know what’s best, you think you do, but you don’t. I have to take this thing where I’m supposed to, I’m sorry but I do.”

“Well then tell me where exactly that is, as it’s for the best, and there won’t be a problem – I’ll even take you there.”

There is a pause. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t."

He glares at her and she glares right back, chin tilted up and jaw set in determination. After a moment she lets her face soften and lifts a hand to rest against his chest as she lets out a sigh. "Doctor," she says, voice softer now. "You have to just trust me on this one."

He stares back at her, dark eyes searching her own intently, and she holds her breath, for a horrible few seconds thinking that perhaps he is going to say that he doesn't, perhaps this Doctor is earlier than she'd anticipated...

"Fine," he finally relents, breaking the gaze, and River lets out a sigh of releif. She leans up on her tiptoes, gripping his jacket lapel for balance and planting a swift kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she says when she lowers herself back down. She slips from between him and the wall. "I'm going to shower, then I'd appreicate a lift back to my cell if it's not too much trouble honey," she says as she wanders off.

"Yes, fine," he sighs, watching her walk away.

"Unless," she turns back to face him with a mischevious smile. "You want me to thank you properly for the rescue first... I'll be out in twenty minutes." She gives him a wink and flashes a grin that has the Doctor tugging at his collar, suddenly much too hot.

\--

He waits ten, and goes after her.

Luckily, River knows her husband well, and had already stashed the cylinder safely in her things in their room where he won't find it before moving into the adjoining bathroom. She'd changed her mind about the shower, and is instead laid back in a steaming bath full of bubbles when the Doctor eases the door open. She smiles at him, lifting a tanned leg from the bath to let her foot rest against the side and leaning her head back against the edge. "Come to help me get clean?" She quips in her best seductive purr.

"Something like that," The Doctor grins, closing the door behind him and walking towards her, already tossing his tweed to the floor.

She leans back with a sigh as she languidly watches him undress. "Shall we do diaries?"

"If you like, dear," He says, tugging off his bowtie and letting it flutter to the floor before starting on his shirt.

"Well, you made it quite clear by the way you shoved me against the wall out there that we're long past Paris. Have we done the Northern lights yet?"

"Twice," he smirks.

"Twice?" River raises an eyebrow. "I look forward to that."

He grins. "I know about when you are then. The Diamond Palace?"

"Last week," she grins. "And," she draws the word out, lifting a hand from the soapy water to trail her fingertips languidly over her leg. "Any time you feel like repeating that thing you did with your fingers that made me -"

Hands braced on the sides of the bath suddenly, the Doctor leans down and kisses her quiet with a growl, tongue pressing insistantly against her lips until she parts them for him and his tongue strokes along her own. Lifting her hands, River winds them round his neck, sliding them up into his hair and giggling against his lips when she realises she's making it damp and full of bubbles.

"What's so funny?" He rumbles, parting from her mouth.

"Nothing," She smirks, and tugs at him. "Get in here."

Pushing himself upright, the Doctor sheds the last of his clothes, hopping on one foot for a moment when he gets his boot stuck, making River's low laugh fill the bathroom, until finally he is as bare as she and clambers into the tub with her.

"So graceful sweetie," she teases as water sloshes all over the floor.

He bops her on the nose, and she wrinkles it, lifting her own hand to brush the bubbles off he'd left behind but smearing more on her face instead and frowning at the Doctor when he laughs at her.

She moves forward and kisses him to shut him up, pushing him back to lean against the slide and straddling his lap.

"Mmph - River -"

"Mm," she murmurs, nipping her way down his neck.

"Not that this isn't lovely dear but - ah - the uh - the tap's digging into my back..."

Snorting, she lifts her head, and clambers off him to let him maneuver them around as she mutters, "Such a baby, sweetie."

He pinches her side in retaliation, making her gasp and squirm atop him, which in turn causes him to give a hiss as her sex, hot even in the heat of the water, slides over his rapidly hardening length. His hands fly to her hips where he grips her, thrusting up against her and making them both moan, her head dropping to his, wet curls framing her face.

She grinds against him again, her hips moving in a steady rhythm, and green eyes dark and locked on his.

"River," he murmurs, sliding his hands up over her stomach to cup her breasts, thumbs flicking over her pebbled nipples. "So gorgeous..."

River moans at the words, eyes flickering closed. Her husband isn't one of the most generous with honest compliments, but when he gives them he sounds _so sincere_ , his voice slightly choked and low, as if the words are falling from his lips without even his realisation. She arches into his hands and he squeezes her breasts in response, thrusting against her again and making her drop her head to his shoulder, turning to press her lips to his neck as she rocks her hips and pants against him. Breathing harsh in her ear, his hands glide back down to her hips and he lifts her, making to line himself up with her entrance, but she makes an 'mm mm' no sound, shifting back to sit on his thighs and fixing him with a look.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to actually get clean honey. And I'm not having sex in the bath. Remember what happened last time?"

The Doctor's eyebrows shoot up. "Last time?"

"Right," she smirks. "Spoilers. Now are you gonna wash my hair for me or shall I do it?"

"No, let me!" He grabs for the bottle of shampoo River had retrieved from the side eagerly and she chuckles, shifting off him so she can first let her hair dip under the water to get it fully wet again before she turns around in the bath so her back is facing him.  
She wriggles back between his legs, smirking when her bum brushes against him and he hisses, and she perhaps leans back a little more than necessary, enjoying the feel of him hot and hard against her lower back, knowing how much he wants her as his hands squeeze out a generous amount of shampoo and go to her hair.

River sighs and moans softly as he works his fingers through her curls and into her scalp, with the Doctor's low voice chiding her in her ear for teasing him. She smirks and moans louder.

When it's clean, she lets him carefully work copious amounts of conditioner through her hair, loving that by now he knows how to care for her mass of curls almost as well as she does. He leaves it in while he grabs the soap and washes the rest of her, and by the time he is done and has rinsed out her hair, River is practically purring beneath his touch, feeling thoroughly relaxed even as desire burns in her abdomen and between her legs.

Washing himself off quickly, the Doctor stands and grabs a towel, wrapping her in it and grabbing his own after he's helped her to step out of the tub. He bundles her in his arms, rubbing another towel over her hair as River laughs and presses kisses along his jawline.

"Want you," she breathes, and then lets out a very un-River-like squeal the next moment when the Doctor unexpectedly scoops her up off her feet into his arms.

She laughs as he carries her through to their bedroom, warning him not to trip, and letting out another squeak when he tosses her none to gently down on the bed in retaliation. He leaps onto the bed next to her with a force that makes her bounce and she whacks his arm before he rolls over on top of her and kisses her deeply.

River sighs into the kiss, tugging at him until he is settled fully over her body, his hips cradled between her thighs as she sucks on his tongue and grinds up against him. His hands wriggle between them, tugging until he pulls the towel wrapped round her open and can cup one of her breasts in his hand. Moaning into his mouth as he kneads at her soft flesh, River drags her nails down his back until she can cup two handfuls of his towel-clad backside, grinding up against him wantonly. He presses against her through the layer of damp material, and she moans again, feeling liquid heat pool between her legs.

When she breaks from his mouth to gasp in air, the Doctor moves down to cover her nipple with his mouth, sucking on it until River is mewling beneath him and tugging at him urgently. He ignores her, instead moving down, kissing a purposeful path down her stomach.

She tries to tug him up again, shaking her head. "No."

He lets his tongue dip into her navel. "Yes."

"Doctor," she whines the word.

"River," he whines back.

"I don't want that, I want -"

"Hush," he says as he nips at her hipbone and looks up at her under his fringe. "All in good time."

"But - _ohhh._.. I hate you," she pants out as his tongue slides over her wet folds.

He mumbles something against her that sounds like 'no you don't'.

Looping his arms under her thighs, he holds her in places as he opens his mouth and devours her. River pants and mewls and swears as his tongue laps from her entrance to her clit and back again, and dips inside her before sliding back up so his lips can seal over the swollen little bud and suck on it until she is gasping.

"Ohh Doctor," she pants, head tossed back against the pillows and hands fisted in his hair, "Fuck me, fuck me..."

"Such a filthy mouth, River Song," he mumbles against her.

"Mm you love it," she fires back breathlessly, and then his tongue slides back inside her, his thumb finding her clit and she can't do anything but moan.

Her hips buck against him but he holds her down firmly, his tongue sliding in and out of her as his thumb makes rhythmic circles over her clit. She can feel herself building steadily towards a climax, feel the heat in the pit of her abdomen burning and everything in her body tightening as her thighs, held tight in his grasp, begin to shake. He groans against her and she opens her mouth to tell him she's close when his tongue does this _swirling thing_ inside her and his thumb presses hard against her clit and she comes suddenly, shouting her pleasure over and over as her body quivers and her vision goes black.

When she comes down from her high, gasping for breath, the Doctor is smirking at her from between her legs as he laps at her lazily. His tongue brushes her over-sensitive clit and her body jerks, hands going to his face to push him away, and rolling her eyes at him as he moves up over her body, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

He pauses to wipe his mouth on the underside of her breast and she wrinkles her nose at him, which he plants a kiss on a moment later before sealing his lips over hears. River moans contentedly into the kiss, body tingling and humming pleasantly beneath his but still aching for more. Wriggling beneath him to get a purchase, she flips them over, rolling on top of him and grinning down at his suprised face.

"Always forget that I'm actually stronger than you, don't you honey?" She teases as she pushes herself upright on top of him, braces her hands on his chest and lets her sex slide over the length of him. He chokes out a groan.

"Are not!"

"Am too," she grins. "Are we going to have to have another arm wrestling match for me to prove it to you again?"

Hands going to her hips to still her (because how is he supposed to _talk_ with her doing _that?)_ He frowns up at her. "You cheated last time."

"You can't cheat at arm wrestling," she replies, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Have you forgotten what your foot was doing beneath the table?"

"What was it doing?" She says, pseudo-innocence on her face.

He glares up at her. " _Cheating."_

River laughs, and rocks her hips as much as she can atop him, making him suck in a sharp breath. She leans forward a little, reaching between them and taking his length in her hand, and lining him up with herself as his grip on her hips grows limp, she holds his dark gaze with her own and winks. "You love it," she whispers as she sinks down on him.

Both hands go to his chest, where she braces herself as she begins to move, rocking her hips slowly and steadily at first, taking him so deep each time and driving them both mad. The Doctor slides his hand round from her hip and presses his thumb to her clit and River gasps, loosing her balance and almost falling into him as her body jerks. Looking down into his face with her forearms braced on his chest she huffs.

"Maybe I should take over," The Doctor teases with a grin, and River deliberately clenches her inner walls around him, making his smile falter, mouth dropping open.

"In your dreams," she purrs.

One of his hands moves from her hips and he smacks her rear suddenly, making her yelp. She pushes herself upright again, takes hold of his wrists and pins his hands down roughly beside his head, leaning all her weight into it to keep him pinned as she begins moving fast on top of him.

She arches her back and grinds her hips, fucking him hard until he is hitting her just right inside, and when the Doctor plants his feet flat on the bed and starts thrusting up against her her mouth drops open, moans of pleasure spilling from her as her eyelids flutter closed.

"Oh _River_ ," she hears the strangled groan from beneath her and opens her eyes to see the Doctor's fixed on her breasts, swaying roughly with the force of their movements, and she licks her lips, leaning down and forward until her breasts are over his face and he can lean up eagerly and take one of her nipples in his mouth. The new angle makes her clit grind down against him on each thrust and his cock press even more insistently against that perfect spot inside her, and as his teeth scrape her nipple, his tongue swirling and mouth sucking she lets out a shout, feeling another climax approach fast.

Her hips loosing rhythm and eyes squeezing shut, she gasps his name, fingers tightening round his wrists and he thrusts up against her, groaning around her nipple and then she is coming so hard she's screaming.

She collapses on top of him finally, gasping for air, and she feels his hands wriggle from her grasp and one smooth down her sweat soaked back. She feels him press a kiss in her damp curls and his voice murmuring low and soothingly by her ear. When she hears him chuckle she tunes into what he's saying.

"Gonna let me take over yet?"

Pushing herself back up, River stubbornly shakes her head, green eyes locked on his as she pants for breath. "Like I said," She begins to move again, circling her hips this time and flashing him a grin. "In your dreams, sweetie."

It doesn't take long before the smug look is wiped off her husbands face, and instead he is gasping, open mouthed, and begging her not to stop, his hands gripping her hips so tightly and hips pumping up into her own. He comes inside her with a cry of her name and River feels a third, gentler climax coast over her, riding the waves of pleasure with him until both of them are utterly spent.

Levering herself off him, River collapses on her back next to him with a groan, both of them covered in sweat and panting hard, bodies trembling lightly all over. She dazedly muses that she may as well have waited until after for the bath because she was going to have to wash again now.

She was going to have to get back too. She had a prize to deliver after all.

When their breathing has started to return to normal, River turns her head and presses her lips to her husband's neck.

"Sweetie," she mumbles.

"Mmm?" He answers, voice thick with drowsy content.

She rolls fully onto her side, slipping her leg over his and stroking a hand up over his arm. "Will you make me a cup of tea?"

The Doctor turns his head to blink down at her. "Now?"

"Mmhm."

"Right now?"

"Mmm."

He lifts a hand to dance teasing fingers over her thigh. "Aren't you tired?"

River chuckles lightly. "Can't wear me out that easily honey, you should know that by now. And I need to shower, since _someone_ got me all dirty again." She pouts up at him. "Please?"

Letting out the long-suffering sigh of a husband unable to resist obeying his wife when she uses that voice, the Doctor nudges at her until he can roll out from under her.

"Thank you sweetie," she beams, sitting up and stretching before getting to her own feet. "I'll be in the shower."

"Hmm. I expect points for this," he teases, waggling a finger as he backs towards the door, and River giggles at him as he turns and walks out of their room completely stark naked. She hopes he hasn't forgotten and has any companions aboard at the moment, laughing more to herself as she swings her legs out of bed and gets up.

\--

When the Doctor returns, the room is empty and he can't hear the sound of running water which means she must have just got out of the shower next door. Setting the steaming mug of tea down on her nightstand, he pauses, before glancing at the closed bathroom door and over to River's cupboard and dressing table in the corner.

If he knows his wife well she's already tucked the cylinder safely away, and... another glance at the door - he decides to risk it, hurrying across the room and quickly and quietly opening her cupboards to search through her things. Having no luck he moves to the drawers next to it, getting distracted briefly by the drawer stuffed full of lacy lingerie before forcing himself to focus and rifling quickly through the remaining ones before checking the ones under her dressing table. Nothing.

He stops, a frown on his face and looks to the bathroom door again. He hadn't seen it last time but perhaps it had been under her dress laying crumpled on the floor in there, and perhaps if he can distract her well enough...

Opening the bathroom door, the Doctor blinks at the empty room. The shower is wet, clearly used, damp towel folded on the radiator next to it and - he sniffs... He can smell the crackle in the air that signifies the recent use of a vortex manipulator, and then spots the message written on the mirror in lipstick:

_See you next time sweetie xox_

His shoulders slump. He should've known. Since when has she wanted a cup of _tea_ after sex? Usually she wanted kisses, or to sleep - or occasionally a backrup. Often more sex. Not _tea. That little minx!_ He fumes, but he is smiling when he touches his fingertips to the lipstick kiss printed on the mirror next to her words.

\--


End file.
